The use of artificial lighting to achieve practical or aesthetic effects is continuously increasing. Both for indoor and outdoor applications, there are numerous examples of lighting systems including e.g. light bulbs, LEDs, and spot lights for offices, restaurants, museums, advertising boards, homes, shops, shop windows, and so on.
Whatever the light source may be, however, there is a wish to save energy. For this purpose, presence detection sensor solutions may form a central role in realizing energy-efficient lighting systems, wherein the sensors may provide information on e.g. locations of a person, person movement trajectories and/or the number of persons in e.g. a room. This information may be transferred to a lighting control system controlling a lighting function of a light source, such that more or less light may be provided at the predicted location of the person. For example, if a person is estimated to be present at a specific location in a room, a light source may be turned on such that light is provided at that specific location of the room. This location may be close to e.g. a desk, a book shelf, or a chair, where the person is predicted to be located, and the control of the light source may improve the lighting for the person who e.g. will study at the desk, find a book in the shelf, or sit down in the chair to read.
However, current presence detection sensors are often associated with cumbersome and/or difficult installation procedures for changing the settings of the sensors. Thus, there is a need for new devices and methods providing a more convenient and/or effective sensor configuration.